Caffeinated Love
by Channy-Chann
Summary: He thought his job was idiotic. He didn’t talk to his co-workers or the customers besides the “What can I get you?” he was forced to say. He was pretty damn sure a pink-haired girl couldn’t change his life. It all started at Starbucks on a Monday morning.
1. White Chocolate Mocha Espresso

**Caffeinated Love**

**Chapter 1**

**White Chocolate Mocha Espresso**

Summary: He thought the job was a piece of cake. It was boring, and sometimes frustrated him. He didn't talk to his co-workers. Or the customers besides the "What can I get you?" he was forced to say. He didn't go out. He was pretty damn sure a pink-haired girl couldn't change his life. It all started at Starbucks on a Monday morning

**Standard Disclaimer Applied.**

Multiple words could describe Uchiha Sasuke; Gorgeous. Mysterious. Awe-inspiring. But most people –information provided by Naruto Uzumaki- could say he was _bitter._

Forest green apron in hand, the Uchiha walked behind the beige counter of Starbucks. His pompous, perfect, all-knowing, genius, annoying brother had convinced his father to disinherit him. That's right, _buh-bye_ money. And to his dearly beloved, sleek midnight-black Porsche Boxster, flaming red Chevrolet Corvette, navy Audi TT, silver Pagani Zonda F Clubsport…

Tear.

His father, demanded Sasuke go out and learn the 'cold harsh winds of the world and tame them using your stunning good-looks and bitter spirit' this meant that Sasuke had to get a job, earn money, then after he earns his first million he could come back into his house and inherit his half of the Uchiha Fortune.

Being the best friend that he is, Uzumaki Naruto, got his friend a job. When he was broke –not really, Sasuke's father had gotten him an apartment, room 119 top floor of Aztec Leasing Apartments- and pissed off at the world (this part is 100 percent _true_.)

So he found his best friend since grade school, a job. Looking through his contacts book, (a hardcover bright yellow book with a ramen stick on it) he called a local Ramen 'Mistress' Ayame, whose cousin is an accountant, whose sister is married to a CEO who happens to be the best friend of a guy who manages a Starbucks Coffee Shop/Lounge.

Then, one week later, Sasuke got a call.

"You start Monday."

And so he did. He thought the job was a piece of cake. It was boring, and sometimes frustrated him. He didn't talk to his co-workers. Or the customers besides the "What can I get you?" he was forced to say. He didn't go out. He was pretty damn sure a pink-haired girl couldn't change his life. It all started at Starbucks on a Monday morning.

**Starbucks: New York, NY, 125 Chambers Street**

**7:05 AM, Monday November 19th**

(Sasuke's POV)

I checked in that I had arrived. Since all my cars were no longer in my possession, I had to take the Subway. God, I don't know poor people survive; The Subway is this huge train, which probably kills 

off a good 3,000 people a year from unhygienic diseases caused by unhygienic people. In other words, it's disgusting. Gum _everywhere_, not to mention the other kinds of trash.

I grabbed the dark green apron; I'm forced to wear, and put it on. My boss glared at me, mostly because I wasn't wearing my nametag. It's so stupid, "Hello, My Name Is SASUKE". At first, just to be a smartass, I put "YOUR MOM" instead of Sasuke.

It really was amusing to see my boss's face.

"That's not appropriate; don't make me change my mind about hiring you!"

Tch. Whiney bastard.

**7:15 AM**

Usually when girls come in, they just take a look at me and practically melt in a pathetic puddle in front of me. Like I care, all I wanted to do with my life was to wait for my father to die and take my money and get the hell out of this city.

But no, the freaking Weasel had to ruin it for me. He's always had an influence on my father, and always just _loves_ to rub it in. When I get my inheritance I'm going to hire a lawyer and sue Itachi and the years of verbal abuse he's put me through.

So I wasn't surprised when this girl comes in –was that pink hair?- And smiles at me. I waited for her to look me up and down, then squeal or some crap.

I waited. Nothing. I finally look at her; She's dressed in a long red pea coat with jeans and black flats with a bow on them. Stupid bows. What is it with girls and bows? My mother thought it would be important for me to learn Fashion. I couldn't care less, but once again no one cares what I have to say.

"Excuse me? I _said_ I'd like a White Chocolate Mocha Espresso." The girl snapped. She looked about my age. She was holding a black leather briefcase. I nodded mutely. "Anything else?" I managed to grit out, I didn't bother smiling. This girl was obviously a waste of my time and she was plain annoying.

I gave her the drink and she left, the bells on the door ringing. I didn't see her again until 7:15 that night.

"Hello? Can I get a White Chocolate Mocha Espresso?" I looked at her. She was about 5'8 and I was 6'0 so I had to look down a bit.

"Hey you're the guy from this morning!" Her green eyes widened in surprise, she tucked some straight, shoulder length pink hair behind her ear showing off small diamond earrings.

"And you're the rude girl from this morning!" I said, mocking her enthusiasm. I saw her eyes narrow and smirked.

"For your information I was having a really bad morning!" She shot back, then crossed her arms, and uncrossed them. "But that's no excuse for being rude…so, I'm sorry, okay?"

I stared at her.

"I'm Sakura Haruno." She stuck out her hand; I think she was expecting me to shake it. I took it gingerly.

"Sasuke Uchiha."

I made her drink, she paid, smiled and waved and said "See you tomorrow!" cheerfully.

I couldn't help wonder what the hell was wrong with her.

**Character Portfolio**

**Naruto Uzumaki**

**Status: Age 24, **

**Girlfriend: Hinata Hyuuga**

**Occupation: Official Ramen Inspector **

**Likes: Ramen, Challenges, Being Lazy, Passing Gas**

**Dislikes: Being beaten, hurting others, Dogs**

**Quote: BELIEVE IT or EAT THIS (as Japanese translation often says)**

**Sasuke Uchiha**

**Status: Age 23**

**:Single:**

**Occupation: Starbucks Employee**

**Likes: Tomatoes, fast cars**

**Dislikes: Annoying people, pedophiles, My Little Ponies, his Father, The Weasel a.k.a. Itachi, School, Fangirls, Death, Girls, Accusations of him being Gay/Bi etc **

**Quote: Shove it up your ass and die.**

**Sakura Haruno**

**Status: Age 23**

**:Single: **

**Occupation: Lawyer**

**Likes: Sunshine, Animals, Life, Work, Friends, Flirting, Kids, Being loved, Helping people, Getting teased about her forehead**

**Dislikes: Death**

**Quote: I can't survive without my daily caffeine. **

-Notes-

Those three will be the main character. Well not so much Naruto but…still he plays into this quiet a bit.

I'm obsessed with starbucks.

Every chapter will be named after a drink.

Review?

Chantel


	2. Mint Mocha Chip Frappuccino

Note: I AM AN IDIOT

**Note: I AM AN IDIOT. I apologize to all of you, thank you for catching me on the mistake of Sasuke's age….**

**(**alayneni, amaryllisstar, SasuSaku13636, SakuraBloss )

**For a 23 year old and a 13 year old to get together, that would be pedophilic my dears. **

**He is 23. 13 year olds can't drive fast cars. **

**Vroom Vroom.**

Summary: He thought the job was a piece of cake. It was boring, and sometimes frustrated him. He didn't talk to his co-workers. Or the customers besides the "What can I get you?" he was forced to say. He didn't go out. He was pretty damn sure a pink-haired girl couldn't change his life. It all started at Starbucks on a Monday morning

**Starbucks: New York, NY, 125 Chambers Street**

**7:15 AM, Tuesday November 20****th**

**(Sasuke POV)**

She was here again today. At exactly 7:15 AM she walked through that door, the bells ringing.

"Hey." She said to me, smiling that bright cheery smile. I looked at her. Today she was dressed in black dress pants, obviously made by Ralph Lauren, a red cashmere across the shoulder blouse, and those black flats with the stupid bows on them. A different appearance from yesterday; classy, professional. I noticed she held her black pea coat folded on her arm, and her hair was different. Wavy.

"One Mint Mocha Chip Frappuccino please," She ordered, still smiling at me.

"Anything else?" I asked, being cautious. God one more line of "Yes, I'd like you naked in my bed." And I'd break someone's neck. 20 years of intense martial arts training was a small gift from my parents. I still find it useful.

"Yes, thank you Sasuke." She took her drink and left, waving at me. I watched her leave. She stopped to get a newspaper across the street, and then she vanished. Since there wasn't anything else interesting I took out my ipod.

_Pictures of you  
Pictures of me  
Hung up on your wall for the world to see_

Pictures of you  
Pictures of me  
Remind us all of what we used to be

_Woooah_

There is a drug that cures it all  
Blocked by the governmental wall  
We are the scientists inside the lab just waiting for the call

This earthquake weather has got me shaking  
Inside i'm high up and dry

I looked up; freshly manicured fingers were tapping the counter. A redhead with black thick framed glasses was looking at me.

"Hi, I'm Karin Hiigurashi." She smiled flirtatiously, leaning into the counter.

"Hi, I don't care." Was my curt reply that caused her to pout. I didn't listen to her. It was clear she wasn't ordering anything. I didn't have to waste my time talking to her.

"I'm not interested." And I walked away.

"Oh but you haven't even gotten to know me!" She called after me.

"Who said I cared?" I snorted, and then called over one of my co-workers. I think Jake his name. I didn't know I really didn't care; girls are annoyances. Annoyances with boobs.

**6:00 PM, ****274 Madison Ave****, ****New York****, ****NY**

"You're Honor, isn't it true stated in the Bill of Rights, that a subject has the right to 'keep and bear arms'?"

Sakura Haruno asked. The judge nodded. "John Turner has not gone against the law in any way if so; the matter at hand is the culprit who has been said to stole said weapon, that is what we're trying to prove!"

She hissed the last part, her opponent, Dean Fosters stuttered,

"We're still trying to prove if my client has stolen anything! He has no records, and they're two sets of fingerprints on the gun…"

"The gun had killed a woman! Miss Miranda Leanings, if we really want proof, ask your client if he's right handed or left." Sakura sat back down behind her table, and started to rife through the papers there.

Carl Wilson, accused of murder and theft had said "I am left handed." Smugly. Carl Wilson was a disgusting man, with dirty red hair, stubble, and weighed over 200 pounds.

Sakura smirked and stood up again. "According to the files of the death, the angle to which the gun was pointed at…May I have a demonstration?"

The judge, an old man with a white tuft of hair, nodded.

Two people can out. One, a girl with her brown hair in buns, and a boy with long brown hair tied in a low ponytail. Both looked about 24 years old to 25.

Sakura handed the boy a fake gun, and the girl stood exactly 20 feet from him. "Let's pretend Tenten-" she pointed at the girl. "Is Miss Miranda, and Neji-" she pointed at the boy. "Is Carl Wilson."

Neji, shot the gun, and put it in his left hand, Neji stood, slightly angled to the left, and Tenten to the right.

"This is the exact distance, the exact angle to which Miss Miranda was shot, Neji is also left handed, he will shoot, and if the angle to which Tenten is hit is correct, Carl Wilson is guilty. Because John Turner is right handed, therefore exactly this moment we will find out who killed Miss Miranda."

Neji took his stance, and shot. A small white ball shot from the gun, and hit Tenten two inches exactly over her right ear.

"The marking is exactly right, and it could only have been shot from that angle from someone that is left handed." Sakura declared.

The judge looked surprised, then coughed. "Given the evidence provided, Carl Wilson is guilty on the accounts of Manslaughter and Theft, the sentence is life imprisonment. Court adjourned."

Outside the courtroom, Neji, Tenten, and Sakura were congratulating each other. "That was a totally easy case; I'm surprised the judge didn't see the flaws in the first place!" Tenten raged.

"Easy Ten." Neji murmured in a low voice. Carl Wilson had just passed them, screaming and fighting. He stopped and glared at the three of them.

"I'll get you, you fucking rotten bitches!" He screamed, and the guards nudged him forward.

Sakura laughed a tinkling laugh. "Well, I've got to get back to the office and get my stuff for my next case; I'll see you two tomorrow." She winked at them then left through the huge double doors. She didn't bother with a car, it was too easy to get stolen or track her down that way if any of her 'jail-buddies' as Tenten puts it, escapes and tries to find her.

A reporter swooped down and got a picture of Sakura. "Another case, Haruno wins, I can't believe it." The redhead sighed. "You got that Suigetsu??" She asked her partner, a silver haired man that looked in his late twenties.

"Roger Karin, got the whole exchange." The man laughed. "This will get our ratings up."

Karin lifted her glasses. "It better or we're off the air; for good!"

**Starbucks: New York, NY, 125 Chambers Street**

**8:55 PM, Tuesday November 20****th**

Sasuke could see Sakura fell asleep at her little table. Her laptop was glowing, her hair was in a messy bun, her chest rose and fell with her steady breathing. As he approached, he carried her drink.

"Hey, wake up." He muttered, shaking her shoulder. She woke up with a start. "Omigod, I'm sorry I drifted off, what?" She yawned.

"Your drink." He handed it to her. She smiled her thanks. "This place is deserted." She noted, taking a sip of her Mint Mocha Chip Frappuccino.

"It's almost time to close up," He said in monotone.

"Oh, alright." She began packing her stuff up. "So-" a loud bang distracted them.

"Sakura-chan! Sasuke-teme! What's up, I didn't know you were dating!"

They all stared at each other for a second.

"You know him?!" They asked each other, confused.

"He was my childhood best friend." Sakura scoffed."He was my childhood best friend." Sakura smirked.

"Eheh…wonder why you guys didn't meet in the first place, kinda makes you wonder.." Naruto trailed off, tugging on his blue tie with orange suit.

"Ugh, Naruto, you have the worst taste." Sakura said disgusted. "Always did…even at school."

"Wait, you went to the same school as us?" Sasuke asked."You didn't notice me?" Sakura retorted, offended.

"Yeah well, Sakura-chan wasn't as hot as she is now!" Naruto shouted, whistling.

"NARUTO YOU IDIOT!" Sakura punched him, blushing scarlet.

Ahh. It was the start of a beautifullll friendship.

**Karin Hiigurashi**

**Status: Age 23**

**:Single: (Unless you count occasionally doing Suigetsu)**

**Occupation: Reporter on Intake news**

**Likes: Hot guys, Money, Makeup, Material items**

**Dislikes: Being beaten, People not worth her time**

**Quote: Prepare for TOTAL DOMINATION.**

_Suigetsu Monotomei  
Status: Age 23_

_:Single:_

_Occupation: Cameraman on Intake news_

_Likes: Hot chicks_

_Dislikes: Gay men_

_Quote: Why do I have to be the cameraman? I look way better on TV than you do, Karin._

**Neji Hyuuga**

**Status: Age 25**

**Girlfriend: Tenten **

**Occupation: CEO of Sakura's law firm. **

**Likes: Tenten, Cats, martial arts**

**Dislikes: Talking to people, being confused with a rock**

**Quote: Main Branch members are not so different than Branch members. We all have hearts. We all have souls.**

_Tenten_

_Status: Age 25_

_Boyfriend: Neji Hyuuga_

_Occupation: CEO of Sakura's law firm_

_Likes: Cats, Neji, Chinese food, martial arts, kicking ass_

_Dislikes: Hurtful people_

_Quote: That Orochimaru is such a freak! Seriously! I saw him today on the subway and he was talking to this little boy! "Hello little boy would you like a tomato?" god he needs to be locked up in a sex offenders home!_

**-notes-**

Review?

I'll give you a cookie…

(:

And the song used was "Pictures of You" by The Last Goodnight

I LOVE THE SONG.


	3. Iced Honey Latte

Caffeinated Love

**Caffeinated Love**

**Chapter 3**

**Iced Honey Latte**

Summary: He thought the job was a piece of cake. It was boring, and sometimes frustrated him. He didn't talk to his co-workers. Or the customers besides the "What can I get you?" he was forced to say. He didn't go out. He was pretty damn sure a pink-haired girl couldn't change his life. It all started at Starbucks on a Monday morning

**Starbucks: New York, NY, 125 Chambers Street**

**7:15 AM, Wednesday November 21st**

**Sasuke POV;;**

The Sakura girl came in today, like she always does. Today she looks pissed off. Maybe it's her period week or something. She storms up to the counter, talking into her blue-tooth Alltel wireless red blackberry.

"I want to know everything about that Katrina Hiigurashi girl! I don't care what her name is; she's going to be so freaking sorry she messed with Haruno Sakura!"

I saw an evil glint in her green eyes. God I felt sorry for that news reporter. She turned to me and glared. I glared right back; Uchiha men do not get intimidated by angry women.

She sighed and hung up her phone.

"One iced honey latte."

As I made her drink, I heard the TV above me _bing_;

"Hello viewers! This is Karin Hiigurashi for iSnake- I mean Intake News!" a fake cheery voice rang throughout the store. I wanted to laugh- this was so friggin ironic.

"Have YOU heard the scoop about Haruno Sakura?" The TV asked.

I turned around to hand her the Iced Honey Latte, she grabbed it from my hands, oh so very rudely. I turned up the volume on the TV and smirked at her. I could almost see smoke coming out of her ears.

Huh. I wonder if her hair is natural. Why would anyone want to dye their hair pink? I guess I must've been staring since she glared at me again and snapped "What are you looking at? You look frickin retarded!"

Ouch. That wounded me. I'm crying myself to sleep tonight then cutting myself and letting my inner-emo come out.

_Thank you Sakura!_

"At least I didn't dye my hair pink." I snarled back. Uchiha men do not look retarded.

Oh my god. If possible I think she's going to grab a chainsaw out of thin air, then mutilate me.

"For your information, my hair is NATURALLY pink, but if you're so narrow-minded that you can't believe it unless you have some proof-"

I cut her off with a sarcastic "Thanks for stopping at Starbucks, please come again!"

She slammed money on the counter, took her drink, flipped me off, and left.

I think I might be starting to like her.

**Tenten's Apartment; 9:00 AM, 203 Broadway Ave, New York, NY**

Sakura POV

"We HAVE to get that girl back if it's the last thing we do! There was suppose to be no press at that case! It was exclusive!" The pink haired woman raged.

Tenten sighed. "Have you SEEN the news? You've been misinterpreted my friend, hundreds of people now think you've slept with Carl Wilson and was just looking for rev-en-ge."

Sakura groaned. "BUT I WOULD NEVER DO THAT."

Tenten patted her back, consolingly. "I know, but Amiga, you've either got to _let it go_, or sabotage Intake news. And I think we both know which one we have to do."

Tenten smirked evilly.

"Let operation I & T begin!" Sakura lay down on a brown leather couch and kicked her feet in the air.

Neji came in the room, in black dress pants and an open white collared shirt. "Women…" she shook his head.

Tenten handed Sakura a hot pink fluffy phone.

"I thought you got rid of that!" Neji said indignantly. Tenten rolled her eyes. "Babe, let it go, this is an emergency."

Sakura pressed a button combination of One Four Eight Six Three.

Ring.

Ring.

Ri-

"Ino? Temari? I've got an assignment for you."

**4:00 PM, 106 9th Ave, New York, NY;; Neon Strobe News Set**

"We're on in 5-4-3-2-" Willard, the Cameraman signaled the camera was on.

"Hello Viewers! This is Ino Yamanaka for Neon Strobe News, and have we got a scoop for you." Ino was dressed in super-tight dark-wash jeans, blue tube top, and clunky blue heels. She walked around to the flat screen TV that hung next to a small glass table.

"Our Anonymous source, has found thee biggest scoop ever! Concerning one Karin Hiigurashi! Lets take a look at this voice recording shall we?"

Karin's voice echoed through the room. "Suigetsu that lie about Haruno Sakura was fabulous! No one will ever know the truth, and we'll be back on the charts!"

Shikamaru smiled to himself. It was his genius with computers, It was something Karin would say, and he got a small example of her voice, then all he needed to do was do some touches and viola!

All thanks to two psychotic blondes.

"Karin Hiigurashi has been spreading lies world-wide! And there was a top-secret file leak on her having an affair with their producer, Orochimaru! While we all know Orochimaru has been arrested at least one for molestation of a little boy, we can't help wonder if he got so desperate he would do Karin!"

Temari strutted on stage, finishing the segment. "We'll be back tomorrow, with a new scoop, keep watching for the most recent celebrity slash common scandals- unleashed!"

**9:30 PM, 150 BG Grand (a.k.a. known as Slut-ville because Karin lives there) Ave, New York, NY;; Karin's Apartment (and whore house)**

Karin screamed.

_Everyone_ who's _anyone_ watches Neon Strobe News- NSN at 4

And very few people know the stars,

Yamanaka Ino

Sabaku Temari

Nara Shikamaru

Willard

No. What Karin needed was to make NSN at 4 _crash and burn. _And to do so, she needed to get in with the stars. The two main stars; what is the connection? This was so frustrating Karin almost tore her hair out.

So she called Suigetsu.

"Yeah it's me, Karin. Listen I need you to find out more about Ino and Temari from NSN at four. I need a connection, that could destroy them both."

Karin hissed into her purple iphone.

"Those two hot blondes?"

"UGH! You have the worst taste! Just do it!"

"Bitch-"

Karin hung up.

Two hours later, she got a text from Suigetsu. It had only two words.

**Shikamaru Nara**

X

X

X

**Ino Yamanaka  
Status: Age 23**

**:Single:**

**Occupation: Co-reporter on NSN at Four**

**Likes: Hot guys, her hair, protecting Sakura, Shikamaru Nara, Winning**

**Dislikes: Bitches and cheating bastards**

**Quote: Whoever messes with Sakura, messes with me, whoever messes with me, is messing with the world.**

_Temari Sabaku  
Status: Age 25_

_:Single:_

_Occupation: Co-reporter on NSN at Four_

_Likes: Reading, Musicals, TV, Winning_

_Dislikes: Cheaters_

_Quote: I'm taking you out._

**Shikamaru Nara  
Status: Age 23**

**:Single:**

**Occupation: Digital "Sexy man" of NSN at Four**

**Likes: Clouds**

**Dislikes: Troublesome people**

**Quote: This is so troublesome…Why can't we all be like clouds?**

_Willard_

_  
Status: Age 67_

_:Single:_

_Occupation: Cameraman on NSN at four_

X

X

X

What will Karin do?

I think you can guess how Shikamaru fits into this.

You guys are pretty smart. (:

But I've got a few twists up my black, sequined, emo hot topic labeled sleeves.

ReViEw and I'LL-LOVE-YOU

If you guys want more information on Willard…ask. He doesn't really play into this, but knock yourselves out and become a Willard Fan girl.

Oh and I know, Sakura never got to ask for her second drink, don't _worry_ darlings! Sakura has a whole mini fridge stocked with Starbucks double-shots in a can. She will survive.

And if anyone likes Karin and thinks I offended her, feel free to tell me and I'll back off. (I really doubt that will happen but you never really know.)


	4. Iced Peppermint White Chocolate Mocha

Caffeinated Love

**Caffeinated Love**

**Chapter 3**

**Iced Peppermint White Chocolate Mocha**

Summary: He thought the job was a piece of cake. It was boring, and sometimes frustrated him. He didn't talk to his co-workers. Or the customers besides the "What can I get you?" he was forced to say. He didn't go out. He was pretty damn sure a pink-haired girl couldn't change his life. It all started at Starbucks on a Monday morning

**6:00 PM, 150 BG Grand (a.k.a. known as Slut-ville because Karin lives there) Ave, New York, NY;; Karin's Apartment (and whore house)**

_**Thursday November 22**__**nd**_

"Suigetsu, give me the full story, plus deets." Karin demanded, eating her breakfast of one hard-boiled egg, a cup of milk, and a dieting pill.

She had on a black leather mini skirt, with fishnets, a long sleeved white top that said "Nice 'n' Easy" in sequins, and 5-inch pointed black heels.

"Ahem." Suigetsu took out a very big stack of papers, and then put on his reading glasses.

X

X

X

_It started their sophomore year in high school; Yamanaka Ino was trying out for the Varsity Cheerleading Squad._

_Sabaku Temari was a year or two older, the Head Cheerleader, 4.0, Straight A student, and recently her ex had dumped her._

_Yamanaka Ino, was sluttish, obnoxious, and thought she could get everything she ever wanted out of her looks; she was failing most subjects, and was super competitive._

_Currently dating Shikamaru Nara, Temari's ex._

_Temari had no clue Shikamaru was with Ino, the girls became friends very fast. They had the same taste in fashion, and often consoled each other in private matters._

_The other cheerleaders had to vote who got in, Ino was in the top three, but Temari had found out Ino was with her ex. Jealousy and rage engulfed her and she screamed that Ino was a whore, and told her she wasn't varsity material. _

_All throughout the year, the girls had multiple catfights, and spread wild rumors about one another thus never speaking to each other again. Until they found out they would be co-workers on the same show. They made a truce never to speak of high school again, along with a list of rules, if one of them broke a rule, they would once again not talk and that one would have to quit the show._

X

X

X

"Whoa, those girls are frickin morons!" Karin grinned. "This will be so easy and so fast; I won't even have time to enjoy it." She pouted, then walking out, slamming the door behind her.

"Watch out NSN at Four, Karin Hiigurashi is back."

**Starbucks: New York, NY, 125 Chambers Street**

**7:15 PM, Thursday November 22****nd**

"Sasuke, I'm sorry for the way I behaved earlier, I don't want you to hate me." Sakura muttered, as she felt his gaze on her. "Do you…forgive me?"

"Hn." Sasuke asked. Sakura glared. "This is the part where you say 'I'm sorry I was such an ass, please, allow me to make up for it by kissing you passionately!'"

He gave her a look that said Are-You-Freaking-Kidding-Me?

"Kidding! Geez, where is your sense of humor?" Sakura held up her hands.

"In bed with your mom." Sasuke said dryly. Sakura blinked and then laughed lightly. "Sasuke, the cold-hearted Starbucks employee has a sense of humor, who would have guessed?" She teased.

"Oh and one Iced Peppermint White Chocolate Mocha please!" She added after some thought.

"You order a different drink everyday." Sasuke noted while he fixed her drink.

She shrugged, "I like to variety. People say it's good for the soul." Sasuke rolled his eyes and passed her the drink. "Plus I'd get tired of the same old thing everyday, its good I have something to look forward to!"

She sat at a counter stool, and turned up the TV. She was wearing a low-cut black long-sleeved tee shirt and jeans today, with black ankle boots. "Oh my god." She gasped, turning the volume up.

"Hello viewers of Intake News! This just in, Ino Yamanaka, Co-star of the popular NSN at Four TV hit, was seen shagging Shikamaru Nara, the technical producer this morning! What a scandal considering that co-star Temari Sabaku was last seen going out with Mr. Nara just last week!

A video clip was playing now, Ino and Temari fighting.

"You bitch! We agreed neither of us would go out with Shikamaru!" Temari shrieked, the girls were circling now, like lionesses.

"Shows what you know whore! Like he would date you anyway when he could have me!" Ino screamed back.

"Oh you're calling _me_ a whore?! Look at you in High School! You just about did every guy, and you have_ nuh-thing _to show for it!"

The girls pounced at the same time, there was screaming, biting, and improper usage of French manicures, hair pulling, and punching. A few minutes later, both were bloody and bruised. Several long scratches ran down Temari's left cheek, and Ino was supporting a bloody nose as eight security guards hauled the girls away.

Sakura buried her face in her hands.

"This is my fault." She murmured. "All of it is my fault…" Sasuke slammed his fist on the table. "How the hell is it your fault two blondes are so screwed up? Did you personally tell the world their secrets? No. That red-haired bimbo did, so stop blaming yourself for their personal problems."

Sakura chuckled darkly, and then saddened. "But if I didn't recruit them for help-"

"By the looks of it each of them was dating Nara regardless of their 'truce', so the other would have found out eventually."

Sasuke cut her off, then bit into a leftover tomato from his lunch.

Sakura wrinkled her small nose. "I guess….why do you like tomatoes so much? They're really bitter…"

He muttered "Annoying girl who doesn't know her vegetables."

"Nuh-uh!" Sakura held up a finger. "One, I am a woman. Woh-mahn, Second, the tomato is a fruit!" She held up another finger, than smirked.

He gave her a 'Are-you-serious' glare. "It's a vegetable." She glared back. "It is so a fruit! Fruits have seeds!"

He growled and leaned forward a bit. "There are exceptions to that rule and you know it. It is a vegetable and it always will be."

Sakura laughed. "You are so stubborn! But you will never catch me eating one of those things." She looked disgusted.

Suddenly Sasuke got an idea. "How much do you want to bet on it?"

Sakura always loved challenges, and she felt pretty confident about this one. "Twenty dollars."

Sasuke nodded, and took a bite of tomato.

In a single fluid motion, he grabbed the back of her neck, and kissed her full on the lips.

Sakura felt herself gasp as his tongue traced her lips, her gasp gave him access to her mouth, which he promptly shoved the tomato into her open mouth and pulled back licking his lips and smirking.

"Twenty dollars please."

"You're a sick bastard."

"You still owe me twenty dollars."

"You tricked me!" She said indignantly.

"Would you like to just give me the money, or pay me with another kiss?"

"…Tomatoes are still nasty."

"Even if it's been in my mouth?" He asked, still smirking.

"You're a confident smartass."

"Guess that makes you, Been Kissed by a Confident Smartass. You can add that to your list of accomplishments." He mused.

"I'd rather not taint my spotless record." She retorted.

"Hmm yes, getting kissed by Uchiha Sasuke, the heir of the Uchiha fortune, wealthiest family in New York is indeed a rather big stain on your flawless record."

Silence…then…

"You obviously are delusional; if you were Uchiha Sasuke you would not be working at Starbucks."

"I would if my weasel of a brother convinced my father to disown me for the time being, then Itachi will kill them, and get the entire fortune." He stated dryly.

"I was right- you _are_ crazy!" Sakura stood up.

He rolled his obsidian eyes. "Want to see my driver's license?" Sasuke reached into his pocket and drew out a black leather wallet and showed it to Sakura.

"Why aren't you doing anything then if you really are telling the truth?" Sakura asked, angered. "Why would you let your family get murdered?!"

"Don't you think I've tried to tell them? They don't believe me because Itachi, Perfect Angel Itachi, would never do that to them. And then my darling father shared with me two secrets. One, if they died I would still be in the will. And Two, I would never be as good as Itachi so he did not expect me to do anything, and that is why he never has pushed me to do anything."

"You're whole family is screwed up." Sakura responded. "Is that why you've never cared about anything more than money?"

The question shocked Sasuke, but he didn't let on. "Of course." He said smoothly.

"Then I'm going to make it my goal to change that." Sakura said smartly. Her eyes filled with determination. "If we work on your personality everyday I'm sure we can get you to care about something!" Sakura smiled brightly, dazzling him for a second.

"Great!" Sasuke said sarcastically. "Just what I need, my own personal shrink!"

X

X

X

I had to re-write this chapter several times before I got it right.

One had an angst-y Sasuke.

One had an OOC-too-nice-and-comforting Sasuke that probably every girl would love but it will probably never happen. Tear.

Then one went totally out of control and I had a spasm and chocked on my gum.

Btw I LOVE all of your comments. This story will continue for like twenty chapters or so, whenever I run out of Starbucks drinks. lol

Oh and here's a little secret; One of the characters will die. It won't be a main character like Sakura or Sasuke don't worry darlings I haven't lost my mind to this fic, yet.

Chantel needs a cookie.

**TO **_**GIVE**_**CHANTEL A COOKIE**_**CLICK**_** THE MAGIC ****REVIEW BUTTON**

Kisses!


	5. Skinny Hazelnut Latte

**Caffeinated Love**

**Chapter 3**

**Skinny Hazelnut Latte**

Summary: He thought the job was a piece of cake. It was boring, and sometimes frustrated him. He didn't talk to his co-workers. Or the customers besides the "What can I get you?" he was forced to say. He didn't go out. He was pretty damn sure a pink-haired girl couldn't change his life. It all started at Starbucks on a Monday morning

**Starbucks: New York , NY , 125 Chambers Street**

**7:15 AM, Friday November 23****rd**

Our favorite lawyer, Sakura Haruno, sat down at her favorite stool at Starbucks. She was tapping a white-gold pen of her fathers on the counter, her spiky black ankle boots decorated with little silver buckles were bumping into the counter every so often, she had on black fishnets, and a off-the-shoulder black mini dress, complete with a matching belt, and big silver hoop earrings.

Tucking a strand of fluorescent pink hair behind her ear, she finished concluding. "If I talk to you for fifteen minutes everyday, for a week that would be One hundred and Five minutes a week, and in a month that would be…" she trailed off, looking at the raven haired man in front of her.

"Four hundred and twenty minutes a month." The Uchiha groaned. "I barely talk Seven hundred minutes on my cell phone, and that's to multiple people."

The pink haired women laughed. "One skinny Hazelnut latte please, and honestly, that isn't healthy. I do a good two thousand talking to Ino. She's been my best friend ever since grade school…" She frowned the slightest bit,

As Sasuke prepared her drink, she noted something different in his appearance. "Hey, you're all dressed up today!" Sakura took her drink from him, and sipped it happily. "What's the occasion??"

He grunted slightly. "I'm meeting my…family tonight." She saw how long he had hesitated before saying the word 'family'.

"Isn't that good?" Sakura asked confused. "Maybe you've uh..earned your way back in?"

Sasuke slammed his fist into the table and didn't speak, only shook his head. The door bells chimed. And two people walked in.

"Tenten! Neji!" Sakura called, confused. "How'd you find me?" But they didn't answer their friend; they looked at the man next to her.

"Uchiha,"

"Hyuuga."

Tenten walked over to Sakura. "Girl, you've been holding out on us." She scolded. "This is huge news, if that Karin girl or any other reporter finds out that THE Uchiha Sasuke is working at…at…at Starbucks!" The brunette threw her hands in the air. "People –girls- will be swarming here! It won't be safe, Uchiha's are worth millions if kidnapped."

"That will never happen." Sakura retorted severely. "Besides…I have a plan if it does." Tenten shook her head. "Sakura you are not grasping the…urgency of this situation! I always thought the Uchiha was a-"

"Not the point." Sakura groaned.

"At least have us help you in some way." Tenten grabbed Neji's arm, who was in the middle of a staring contest with Sasuke.

"Tenten is right. I think it's time for the Protection Modulate Squad, otherwise known as, PMS."

_Well this should be interesting._

**8:00 AM, 150 BG Grand Ave , New York , NY ;; Karin's Apartment**

"SUIIIGGEEETTTTTSSSSUUUUUUU!"

Said man covered his ears. "Shi-"

"SHUT UP YOU UGLY FISH-FACEED IDIOT!" Karin bounded down the staircase, dressed in a silver sequin cocktail dress, with matching stiletto boots. Her uneven red hair was in a choppy French twist on the back of her head with small barrettes that matches her outfit.

"I've gotten us into the Uchiha Palace tonight! They say Itachi-" Karin sighed dreamily "has a huge announcement! Everyone who is anyone is going. Even my dear Sasuke! Uchiha men are so delicious." She licked her red lips.

"We got to dress up?" Suigetsu groaned. "You know I hate that."

"Too bad! I want my future husband to see me, and who knows with you by me, he might get jealous." Karin scrunched up her nose. "Maybe. But considering it's you…"

"Like he'd ever go out with you, you'd have better luck seducing a blind turtle." Suigetsu snorted.

Karin smacked him with her aluminum purse.

**Starbucks: New York , NY , 125 Chambers Street**

**5:45 PM,**

"PMS?" Sasuke showed no emotion on his face. "What the hell is THAT?" He was sitting in a booth with Sakura, Neji, and Tenten.

"It's a protection league. Five people who have studied the Ninja Arts for a great number of years, they are undefeated. I would know, since I personally trained with them." Sakura grinned.

"We're going to assign them to you for tonight, the Uchiha Palace is having some sort of party tonight, correct?" Neji asked. Tenten smiled brightly. "We aren't going, we have a case. But Ino, Temari and Shikamaru are."

Sasuke expressed that he didn't give a damn about those two psychotic blondes and their problems. "Sakura is going, if only for a little while." Neji smirked.

"Not for very long. Ino said to meet her there for something important." Sakura fiddled with her fingers. "Well, I'll stay and introduce him to them, then I'll get going."

Neji and Tenten nodded, then walked out, a group of five people came in together.

The first was a blonde, she had long layered hair that seemed buttery in a way. She was so tan Sasuke wondered if she was from California or Hawaii , she had sparkling blue-green eyes. Her attire consisted of a short knee length halter dress, with a neckline so plunging it showed off a small diamond piercing on her navel.

"Sasuke, this is Callie." Sakura announced. "Leader of PMS, Next are Kiba Inuzuka, and Shino Aburame, and finally Rock Lee and Gaara Sabaku."

They all looked like freaking idiots to our dear Sasuke. They all wore matching black dresses or tuxedos.

"They will be protecting you tonight, we heard something…was going to happen, and we wanted you to be safe." Sakura smiled.

"Now I really have to go, so I'll leave you to get to know them better!" Sakura gave him a swift kiss on the cheek and left, blushing.

"Awww, Sakura Love-Love, likes Sasuke!" The girl called Callie swooned.

"How do you know Sakura?" Sasuke asked rudely. Callie smirked. "That's not information relating to you, Mr. Uchiha, so I would appreciate if you would stop asking questions and remove that stick up your ass so we can go."

"Rot in hell."

**7:01 pm, New York NY , North Uchiha Ave ;; Uchiha Palace** .

Sakura walked through the doors, and the small man announced her name, she glided elegantly down the giant marble staircase, to the ballroom.

Dressed in a knee-length, grey dress, that shimmered because of all the small sequins, it was strapless, and had two layers of small ruffles on the bottom. It fell longer on the left side, and rode up to her thigh on the right. Her round open toed stiletto heels clicked as she walked, though not as tall as Karin's.

She frequently saw Sasuke, mingling, and somewhat talking, never smiling. Smirking. Glasses started to clink, and Sakura found herself looking up at the stage.

Finally it quieted down. "Guests, Fugaku Uchiha, and his wife Mikoto, have an announcement about their sons Itachi and Sasuke." An older man spoke quietly into the mic.

Fugaku Uchiha was tall and intimidating. His jet black hair didn't have much grey to it, his eyes looked over the crowd. "Attention everyone. It has come to my attention that my son Itachi-" Something caught Sakura's eye. Sasuke. He was looking at a far off direction, shocked. She looked over, and saw Itachi, holding a…

The lights went out. Screams were heard. A single light shone on the stage, where Fugaku and Mikoto's heads were on the ground, blood gushing everywhere, multiple stab wounds…A masked figure struck out the light with a Katana. It was dark once again. Sakura fought against the stampede of people fighting to escape, she saw stairs, and headed towards the roof.

"Sakura…"

A figure stood on the roof, right next to the stone gargoyle. It was a woman, dressed in a long dazzling blue dress, it glittered, and shined, long blonde hair was in a half ponytail with a sparkly blue clip.

Yamanaka Ino, turned to greet her best friend. Her entire face screamed _perfect._ Her eyes rimmed with Mascara and charcoal eyeliner, were also filled with tears.

"I'm really sorry it had to end like this forehead girl." She smiled, her teeth glowed in the darkness.

"What do you mean porker?" Sakura cracked a smile. "We have to get out of here, or else we'll be killed! And oh god, did you see Fugaku Uchiha? I've never been so…"

Then she got it. Two things happened simultaneously. Ino leaned down and gave Sakura the sparkly blue clip in her hair, and the door of the rooftop opened.

Sasuke, Shikamaru, and Temari stood, the yellow light was dull behind them, and screams were still heard.

Temari had on a dress similar to Ino, only green to match her eyes. And her hair was down, Shikamaru had an arm around her waist.

"Ino? Sakura? What's happening..?" Temari asked, quietly.

"Shikamaru, I just wanted to say I love you, always will. And you and Sasuke better take care of Sakura or I will come back and haunt you're ass." Ino glared at the boys, trying to seem menacing

"You win Temari." And with that, the Self-Defining Fabulous Ino Yamanaka flung herself off the building with a wink and a sad smile.

It was then Sakura broke down. Tears glistened down her cheeks, slightly smearing the little makeup she had on, she swayed for a few seconds, and then finally fell, unconscious.

When she woke up, she was in her apartment, with Ino's glittery barrette in her hand, and a Skinny Hazelnut Latte on her nightstand along with a note, on stationary so fancy it hardly fit in New York.

_Don't blame yourself._

_-Sasuke_

**Callie Natsumi**

**Shino Aburame**

**Kiba Inuzuka**

**Gaara Sabaku**

**Rock Lee**

**Status: Age 23**

**Occupation: PMS**

**:DEAD:**

X

X

Callie was a minor character. Idk, I just couldn't use anyone else from the Naruto Cast, they are all too important! And yes, all of those who were in 'PMS' have something important, later on. Hopefully. If I remember.

Sorry for the late update, I'm still using my brothers computer, I get mine sometime next week I think…Haha oh well.


	6. Cinnamon Dolce Frappuccino

**Caffeinated Love**

**Chapter 6**

**Cinnamon Dolce Frappuccino**

Summary: He thought the job was a piece of cake. It was boring, and sometimes frustrated him. He didn't talk to his co-workers. Or the customers besides the "What can I get you?" he was forced to say. He didn't go out. He was pretty damn sure a pink-haired girl couldn't change his life. It all started at Starbucks on a Monday morning

**Starbucks: New York, NY, 125 Chambers Street**

**7:15 AM, Tuesday December 18th**

He hadn't seen her for three weeks. He'd walk in the wretched store he worked at every morning for three weeks and waiting until 7:15 am every morning for three weeks. And for what? Nothing. Put a big fat super-sized stick up Sasuke's ass. Girl's harassed him constantly. But none of them pink haired. Naruto came in once or twice; tried to order ramen, and got kicked out with a snort; 'you idiot it's a _coffee shop_.'

Exactly at 7:15 Sasuke heard the bell chimes, and looked up expecting brown, red, blonde, gray, or black hair. But he saw a vibrant flash of pink, and smirked.

"About time you showed up." He told her stiffly. Sakura glanced up and him, and returned the smirk. "One Cinnamon Dolce Frappuccino please, Sasuke." As he turned his back on her to make her drink, she started talking.

"You've missed a lot of time, so we will have to make that up, I've re-arranged my schedule with Tenten and Neji, now I can talk to you for an hour every day!" Sakura smiled brightly. "I think we should start with-" a new voice interrupted her.

"If you are done ordering, move your ugly face out so someone new can," Sakura promptly turned on the spot, face crimson. "Do you have a problem, or are you _always_ a bastard?"

The stranger was as tall as Sasuke, except the hood of his jacket blocked his face, he dressed opposite of Sakura, (Red black and gray plaid mini skirt, a lighter gray over-the-shoulders cashmere long sleeved sweater, and red motorcycle boots, and her favorite pea coat) long ragged jeans, and a black hooded jacket, snow covered the strangers shoulders.

"You should know mw better than that, Ugly. After all we used to be partners." The man took off his hood. Even though he would never show it, Sasuke was surprised at what happened next.

Sakura quickly recovered the shock, and punched the man as hard as she could across the face.

"Sai, you bastard! How dare you come up to me?!"

X

X

**10:00 AM, 150 BG Grand (a.k.a. known as Slut-ville because Karin lives there) Ave, New York, NY;; Karin's Apartment (and whore house)**

Karin stepped into her marble bathtub, she enjoyed the fact she had it all. Her newscast was number One on the charts, she knew where Sasuke Uchiha had been hiding, she was devious and self proclaimed 'Drop Dead Gorgeous', which Suigetsu uses any chance he gets, to tell her now that is not true.

She sighed. It was such a pity, Itachi Uchiha –her –Karin wished- future husband- was on the run after the mass murder of 800 people in one night. Now she would just have to settle for her darling Sasu-cakes. She almost had Haruno Sakura out of the way. And when she did…Karin licked her lips…_Sasuke will be mine._

Unfortunately for her, the Cherry Blossom had plans up her sleeves.

**1:30 PM, 274 Madison Ave, New York, NY**

Sakura had taken the subway to work, like she always does. Anyone who looked at her when she walked into the tall, glass building knew she meant business.

"Tenten you get your _ass_ down here _now_," she growled, looking up giant iron spiral staircase. Said girl gave Sakura a sad smile. "I knew you wouldn't like this…" the brunette glanced down at the shorter woman. "You'll have to take it up with Tsunade, I'm afraid that old snake Orochimaru bribed her with imported alcohol. " Tenten let out a gusty sigh. "We're going to have to keep our wits about us, love."

Sakura groaned and leaned against the railing, the cool metal felt good on her oncoming migraine. "It's not fair. Why Sai? The world hates me, its official."

"Let's get a drink tonight, that'll soothe your nerves." Tenten suggested with a wink, a wicked smile playing on her pink lips.

"Tenten…"

"We'll flirt like sluts with some hot guys."

"Oh but…" Sakura trailed off.

"I'll pay for the drinks!"

"That sounds nice but-"

"And I guess we can hit Starbucks after." Tenten concluded.

"I'm in." Sakura instantly perked up.

**Starbucks: New York, NY, 125 Chambers Street**

**3:47 AM, Tuesday December 18th**

The bells chimed. And Sasuke looked up; it was a woman, long black hair, black eyes, and a man, half his face was black, half his face was white. The women was dressed in a tight black shirt, and black cargos, with a chain hanging down, the man, had on a dark green collared polo, and jeans.

"Welcome to Starbucks." Sasuke glared at the women, who had raised her right hand to run through her shoulder length jet black hair. Sasuke noticed two things that told him he should run. The woman's nails were painted a sparkling purple, and that on her right hand, ring finger, she had on a ring, normally Sasuke wouldn't have cared, except he saw this ring on someone he saw almost daily. Who looked uncannily like the woman.

The man, Sasuke stared, horrified, his head seemed to be growing _leaves_…

A deep voice, the black side of the man's face, spoke.

"**Ima eat you, fool."** The lighter side spoke next. "Ohh. But that would be bad bad bad. Naughty Zetsu."

Sasuke finally managed to look at the woman.

"Foolish Little Brother." The woman let out a husky laugh. "Welcome to Hell."

He lunged, transforming back into a man. Sasuke pulled out a pocketknife, and blocked the attack. "Itachi! What the fuck are you doing here?" he growled, both of them shot backwards, Sasuke was on against the wall, he sprinted towards the door, Itachi blocked him, and twisted his arm behind his back.

"Father didn't tell you then?" He breathed his anger obvious. "He made _you_ the Uchiha Heir. _You_ now own everything. _You_ have over Five Hundred dollars; _you_ control almost everything in New York. And he even took me out of his will. Some father he is!" Itachi drug his knee into Sasuke's back.

"And if I kill you now, I won't see a cent of it. I'll be back foolish little brother. Hate me for what I did. Maybe you'll be stronger next time. For now I think I'll pay a visit to your little friend…"

Itachi gave him a loathing stare, and then stabbed his arm. "Adieu."

He was gone, Sasuke had to find Sakura. Fast.

**11:30 PM, 45 Blair Ave, New York, NY**

**The Club**

Strobe lights were flashing, Music was so loud it was almost painful, Girl's were dressed like sluts, Boys were grinding, and …almost…everyone was drunk.

After five shots of Bailey's Minis Irish Cream, it was a surprise Sakura was still standing. Unlike Tenten who was in a corner with Neji, after about two dozen shots of tequila.

_Neji isn't even drunk, but I bet he knows Tenten won't remember in the morning. _Sakura thought_. It would take…A drinking contest with Sasuke to even get him to drink more than three sips._

Making a mental note of that information, Sakura proceeded to the dance floor. A black, bulky mini skirt (7 inches above knee), with a white tube top, black lacy bra- straps showing and sparking silver round toe pumps. That was innocent compared to what Tenten was currently wearing.

Dark eyes locked onto hers, the raven haired man, grabbed her arm, and dragged her away from her current dance partner. "Sakura what are you doing?"

Sakura looked up, her eye makeup slightly smudged. "Don't ask. Just kiss me." Sasuke stared at her, as she encircled her arms around his neck.

"You're drunk. Or high. Or both." He said in monotone.

"If I'm drunk or high, it's only because of you." She murmured into his chest.

"I'm taking you home. Or somewhere…you won't hurt yourself." _Rather anybody will hurt you._ Sasuke rolled his eyes, "Lets go."

_He called a cab._

_He brought her to her apartment._

_He placed her on the bed_

_He put a glass of water on her night stand._

_He left her without another word._

And when Sakura woke up, the rejection still hurt.

X

X

**A/N: I honestly HATED that last chapter. It was probably the worst. Hopefully, this will bet better.**

**AND I GOT MY COMPUTER BACK FRICKIN YEAH. Also- I'll be gone for Hawaii July 16****th****-25****th****, 8 Days no updating. No computer. ):**

**Just BECAUSE I WANTED TO SEE ITACHI AS A GIRL AND USE THE TERM "NAUGHTY ZETSU"**

**Bailey's Mini's Irish Cream- One mini bottle holds **_**seventeen**_** percent alcohol; an average beer in a can holds about **_**four **_**percent. Five of those little guys are EIGHTY FIVE percent Alcohol**


	7. Java Chip Frappuccino

**Caffeinated Love**

**Chapter 7**

**Java Chip Frappuccino**

Summary: He thought the job was a piece of cake. It was boring, and sometimes frustrated him. He didn't talk to his co-workers. Or the customers besides the "What can I get you?" he was forced to say. He didn't go out. He was pretty damn sure a pink-haired girl couldn't change his life. It all started at Starbucks on a Monday morning

**Starbucks: New York, NY, 125 Chambers Street**

**7:15 AM, Wednesday December 19th**

_**After major rejection, Sakura Haruno returns!**_

She could practically see the headline now. It's not like she _wanted_ to go back…damn those tasty Starbuck concoctions! It was her routine now; or a sacred ritual; get up, shower, make up, dress, go to star bucks for a scone and a drink, take the subway to work…

Best thing to do? Ignore it. Pretend it never happened. Because…of…memory loss. Because of alcohol. Which is evil. Yeah.

The first thing she noticed when she walked in the door?

Sai.

And Sasuke.

Talking.

Oh for fuck's sake…

"Well howdy Ugly, didn't expect to see you here." The Sasuke-look-alike spoke first.

"Sai…" The enraged woman growled. "What are you _doing_ here?!"

"What am I doing here? I am taking a hot, sexy shower with Sasuke, rubbing his abs, and moving down to his-" His story was cut short by a smack in the face.

"If you wish to keep your inner organs do _not_ finish that sentence."

"Alrighty."

Sakura turned her head, and found herself lost in a sea of obsidian belonging to one Uchiha Sasuke.

Suddenly self-conscious, she picked at her raspberry-colored, fuzzy, long sleeved sweater; she straightened out her favorite bulky black skirt with black tights, and round-toed ankle boots.

"One Java Chip Frappuccino today please." She managed to ask, without stuttering. Major accomplishment there girl. Props.  
Sasuke nodded slightly, still looking at her with his piercing eyes, turned and started making the drink.

Insert a long pause. Pregnant pause. Godzilla sized pause. Elephantine.

Then Sai coughed.

"What time do we have to be at the office, Hag?" Kick. "…Ugly." Kick. "…Fat." _Kick._

"Ah…I see." Sai muttered, head bowed, clutching his lower-region.

"The case starts at five, don't be late." Sakura sat down smugly. "And don't show up here, again." Sai looked confused.

"Why not? I happen to like it here."

"Because you're a gay pedophile like your _master_, that's why."

"Sir Orochimaru pays me quite handsomely, why he chose to do business with the likes of _your_ people are beyond my comprehension." Sai folded his hands in his lap, and gave her his infamous fake smile.

"You can tell _Sir Orochimaru_ to shove _your_ _comprehension_ up his-"

"Sakura." Sasuke handed her the plastic cup. "Here."

She accepted her drink, and took a sip. Delicious, as usual.

Checking her watch, she had ten minutes to catch the subway. "Sai, we're due at the office. Whether or not you and your master do business with my company is up to Neji, Tenten, Myself, and Tsunade. Goodbye Sasuke, I suppose I'll see you later." With a small smile she left the café.

Sai shook his head.

"She never gets it…"

Meanwhile Sasuke was hitting the personal REWIND button in his head. _"See me later?"_

**8:15 AM, 274 Madison Ave, New York, NY**

"We can't."

"We can't!"

"We have to."

"Mr. Hyuuga is right, girl's I'm sorry." Tsunade shook her head. "We will have to represent Orochimaru as his lawyers with his case."

"This is suicide. The case is molesting children. In an alley. With candy." Sakura looked revolted.

"This can only bring down business, we have to refuse." Tenten agreed.

"He's only using us because we're the best, but I don't even think there's a way around this case, there's too many witnesses, the child… was brutally raped, then _killed_, Orochimaru's lab was raided and there was a knife with the child's _blood_ on it, and unless we can go deep enough into his records to see if he was tried for the same crime, I personally have seen his file, three cabinets currently holds all his papers…" Neji trailed off, shuddering a bit.

"The trial is in seven hours. We can't possibly do this." Sakura declared, throwing her hands up. "It's insane!"

"That and you refuse to work with Sai." Tenten muttered.

Tsunade shook her head. "There's nothing I can do."

"Sure there is!" Tenten sank further into her chair. Her gray dress pants and white collared shirt were hopelessly wrinkled, but no one cared at the moment.

"We're wasting time. We should start searching." Neji took a deep breath. "C'mon, the cabinets are in the conference room, we have to get started. We could save this."

"Neji, we're going down if we do this case. Multiple clients have been calling us since six in the goddamn morning saying they won't use us if we do this case." Tenten got up and took his hand.

**2:00 P.M, 274 Madison Ave, New York, NY**

All is lost. I, Haruno Sakura, am forced to be Orochimaru's lawyer, because I am the best.

Life can go shove itself down my throat and kill me, because I am letting this happen.

Even if we win, we'll lose clients. Then they will find bad lawyers, and to go jail, even if they would have won if they stuck with us but they didn't because of Orochimaru.

God. Damn. It. Well, here it goes. Our chance. All I can do is quote that song from Fall Out Boy and pray for the best.

Sugar, we're going down.

_I'll be your number one with a bullet._

…I really could use Starbucks right now. Oh shit. Sasuke.

**X**

**X**

**Long time no update. **

**Well loves, SCHOOL. French 1. Evil gym teacher. Not kidding. I forgot my shoes, 1/3 of my grade GONE.**

**Ugh. **

**MY MUSES: All you fantastic Reviewers! "Coffeeshop Soundtrack" by All Time Low, I saw it and was like "HOLY AO;SDRIJGI;SDFH. Gotta update!" Starbucks website. Because its full of AMAZING GOODNESS a.k.a COFFEE. My BFFL Fayte. Because she is luv.**


End file.
